Ganimard III
is the grandson of Inspector Ganimard who was the arch nemesis of Arsène Lupin. He is often seen smoking a pipe and believes in using logic and science to catch the criminals. Character History Ganimard III came from France to Japan to attend the France Fair as an exhibit of Lupin I's possessions are going to be displayed to the public. Knowing that Lupin III is going to be there, he was assigned as security to prevent the theft. It was his plan of overconfidence being bait for Lupin and personally considers the possessions to be worthless. Lupin's arrest brings honor to the Ganimard name and to end the feud. According to Lupin, the Ganimard family have embarrassed themselves over the generations. Lupin was also insulted the comments that were made from Ganimard. Both him and Koichi Zenigata do not get along as they both believe that they should catch Lupin. Zenigata calls him a French brat while on TV, Ganimard believes he lets Lupin get away with the crimes causing Zenigata to smash his bowl of ramen and plates in fury. When they meet for the first time, Ganimard puts a false smile and courtesy in front of Zenigata who was still annoyed by the comment on TV and just wanted to know the security plans of the France fair. As he explains his plan, two doors will be closed so only the entrance and exit are open. Zenigata knows that Lupin will still get in but Ganimard wanted as many people as possible to attend the event on the floor with the Arsène Lupin possessions and confident enough yet Zenigata on the other hand knows that his plan is too weak. Ganimard says that he is using logic and science to catch Lupin as he is calm smoking his pipe while Zenigata shouting knows that Lupin doesn't deal with common sense. Zenigata managed to smile when Ganimard stakes his honor on his plan. They end up working together to catch Lupin. When the crate of Arsène Lupin possessions moves away instead of dropping down, Lupin leaves a note and Ganimard comments that it is an old trick knowing that Arsène Lupin did that in the past. Traps were placed by Ganimard from putting laser beams over the crates to planting bombs. Zenigata believes Ganimard's traps are a waste of taxpayer's money. He meets Lupin in the docks who was honored of meeting him, Ganimard fired his gun at Lupin as he was getting away but Lupin insists of not using violence and instead thinking that he should use his skill. While having a shave, Lupin disguised as Zenigata warns him that Lupin managed to steal the crates and goes to the warehouse. Ganimard is poor at detecting disguises considering that Zenigata had different body language, was more understanding and did not know about the lasers as they were deactivated. After Jigen told him the treasures were fakes, he broken down thinking that Lupin stole the items and was depressed as Lupin and Jigen put the treasures in the truck. The real Zenigata then arrives and as Lupin gets into the truck, he just figured out the disguise as he was kicked by him to the ground. Their relationship broke down as Zenigata refuses to co-operate giving him the Lupin file and argued which one will catch Lupin but stabilized when Zenigata failed to catch Jigen and Fujiko the night before. At the France Fair, when security was informed of Lupin, Ganimard was about to run off but Zenigata caught him by his collar and dashed off. After fooling Ganimard and Zenigata with multiple people disguised as Lupin then Zenigata or Ganimard, Lupin and Jigen disguised as police officers stole the exhibit and walked away unnoticed as Ganimard broke down. He was accidentally caught by the police and was punched by Zenigata. Currently he never returned to the series and another relation of the Ganimard family, Melon Ganimard appeared in a few episodes. Notes *Due to copyright reasons, in the French dub he is known as Inspecteur Gaillard. *Ganimard III behaves more like Sherlock Holmes unlike his grandfather who behaves more closer to Zenigata. Category:Characters Category:Male characters